Visions of Paradise
by Satire
Summary: What if you weren't human? What if you had no soul? What if breaking you meant the end of the wizarding and muggle world? What if you just entered Hogwarts?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don`t own Harry Potter. I am but a bored fan wanting something different. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishers.  
  
A/N: My first fic please be gentle. I am not very good with french, so if any of my french phrases are wrong, feel free to correct me. And if you know any good on-line translators please inform me either by review or e-mail. Thank you.  
  
Visions of Paradise  
  
by Solstice  
  
In the memory you'll find me   
  
eyes burning up   
  
the darkness holding me tightly   
  
until the sun rises up...  
  
-"Frgt/10", Linkin Park   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter one: L'enfant de la nuit  
  
A figure stood outside a massive castle. She had all her luggage set down to either side her. She had an aura af dread all around her as if death itself was coursing through her veins at this very moment. Hogwarts, she thought would be boring, old and well, uninteresting. [Well, let`s get this over with.] She thought. [This place might be old but considering how much time I`m going to have to spend here, I guess it`s alright. It`s better than my old school, at least here, there is a certain someone I would love to get my hands on for what he did to us.]  
  
A rather tall looking man in black robes appeared through a set of large double doors that stood before a girl in dark blue robes standing outside a castle any other person who walked by would describe as scary, but not for her. She was tall but shorter than the man, she had long black hair and eyes just as dark.   
  
The man obviously used to deception calmly let his face and all expressions therein slip into a casual, welcoming, cool but more importantly less suspicious facade.  
  
"Ah, you must be Gwen, welcome to Hogwarts, school of withcraft and wizardry. I will be one of your professors here, I`m..."  
  
"Severus Snape, professor of Potions and head of the Slytherin house. Yes, yes I know who you are. And I happen to know your past very, very well. So are you going to let me in, or are we going to chit-chat all night?"  
  
She interrupted the professor holding both threat and boredom in her voice. Her eyes never leaving their cold stare.  
  
The potions master`s expression changed instantly from his previous attempt at smiling to a look of anger and utter disbelief. The facade had officially fallen.  
  
"Your a feisty one are you, well will see how feisty you`ll be after I deduct 20 points from whatever house your sorted into for showing disrespect to a professor." His tone was firm and no doubt more applicable to threatening than preaching.   
  
"You should know that we have rules here, and don`t think you`ll get any special treatment just because of your backround. Be grateful that I didn`t deduct more, but since your new, we anticipated a little rule-breaking once you arrived. Just remember that this is a once in a life-time pardon that you will get from me or any other professor. Be reminded that we do not tolerate ignorance in abiding by our rules. Do you understand?" He said with enough malice to make even the bravest shudder. But Gwen didn`t instead she just kept staring at the huge double doors just pass the professor`s shoulders.   
  
No answer.   
  
"I said, do you understand?" His voice on the verge of screaming at the disrespectful demeanor of his future student, one he was not use to encountering.   
  
When the girl didn`t reply the tall greasy looking professor leaned forward and whispered to the young witch`s ear.  
  
"You might have had control over me before, but now your in my domain and no matter what you do you will be punished for your insolence." He said this time not bothering to hide the threat that he intended for her to hear.  
  
The girl looked up at him, from the doors she was staring at, her features unchanged by the professor`s idle efforts to scare her.  
  
"Is that one of your empty threats I`ll be hearing while I`m here because if it is, I suggest you brush up on your terrorizing skills."  
  
She said with a lazy drawl, her eyes challenging but with a hint of boredom and amusement.  
  
[I can get used to this.] She thought her face almost forming something indicative to a small smile. Almost.   
  
Snape looked like he was about to explode, but decided against it. He knew better than to let his emotions get the better of him.   
  
"Why you little..."  
  
Just then another figure wearing light blue robes and half-moon glasses emerged from inside the big double doors behind them and said,  
  
"Ah! Severus nice to see your getting to know our students. And of course Ms. Riddle how nice of you to entertain our potions master."  
  
"My pleasure headmaster, actually I was getting a bit cold standing out here." Her emotions, if she had any, showed nothing of the dissapointment of not having another battle of words she was winning over Snape.   
  
[Alas, all good things must end.] Her cynical mind concluded. [We must not dilly-dally.Excuse the cliche, but I`ve got bigger fish to fry.]   
  
"Why of course come in, come in I`m sure your other professors will be happy to know you`ve arrived safe and sound."  
  
And with a last look of triumph towards professor Snape, Gwen Riddle entered the vast castle that was Hogwarts.  
  
*******************  
  
The Great Hall.  
  
Filled with excitment and anxiety from students waiting for the feast to start so that their new year at Hogwarts could begin. Four long tables were set representing the four houses. Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, all filled with chattering students all wondering what`s taking so long. And with one long table up front containg the schools professors.   
  
"I think that the Quidditch players need a lot more room on the pitch, I mean think about it. Wouldn`t it be interesting watch players doing several stunts and not have to worry about hitting other players and stuff. Come to think of it, I think it would be for the best if they were a little higher. Don`t you agree?" A tall boy with blazing red hair could be heard telling another boy but with jet-black hair to his left and a girl with long brown hair who was sitting across from him.  
  
"Ron, please don`t shout, not all the students here want to hear your opinions about how big a Quidditch pitch should be." the brown-haired witch said a little annoyed.  
  
"I`ll stop talking all together if you close that book your reading and actually make eye contact.   
  
Oh yeah, I forgot the book your reading.Hogwarts: A Historty, you`ll never put that book down even if you memorized every single word, punctuation or little smudge marks on it. Oh no, not Hermione Granger, not the obviously head-girl-to-be.Gasp! What would the students think, if their own Head Girl didn`t know why people can`t apparate here or why the ceiling looks like the sky or what word starts every chapter or what that little thing on the cover there, the one next to that porridge.."  
  
"I think we get the idea, Ron" Harry Potter said trying to calm his now really, really red-from-talking-too-fast-without-breathing, best friend.   
  
Hermione looked up from her book, a little color on her cheeks.   
  
"Ron, do you really think that I`ll obviously be Head Girl?"  
  
The boy-who-lived just sighed, [Here we go again with the bickering, the nagging, the sarcasm. Boy, I missed this place. Last summer was the weirdest ever.The Dursleys were as cold and abusive as ever but remembering Cedric`s death just made it all slip away. The things Dudley does to me just doesn`t seem important enough anymore. And Professor Dumbledore`s letters via owl were getting faker each time.At first of course all he was doing was trying to clam me down a bit. The letters after that he would just keep telling me that everything`s fine and that Voldemort was not a big issue, blah, blah, blah. But I know the truth, it is an issue, a really, really big one. He wrote telling me not to tell anyone that he has risen. And that I should display myself as happy and worry-free so that no one would be too scared. Nothing just seems real anymore. Not the deaths not the letters not even the...] Harry`s thoughts got disrupted by a sharp piercing scream. It was unbeareble.  
  
Harry covered his ears as best he could, closed his eyes and ducked under the table.  
  
"And another thing..." Ron was cut mid-sentence by Harry`s sudden interest on the hall`s floor.  
  
"Harry, Harry, are you alright?" Hermione`s voice ringed with concern.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Was all Harry could reply.  
  
"Bloody, he`s gone mad" Ron said.   
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry...."  
  
Hermione`s voice fades away as the shrill scream echoes in Harry`s ears. His vision blurs, even as his eyes are closed he can feel his vision slowly whirling behind his eye lids. Harry collapses on the floor as his own screams are drowned out by the enthusiastic murmur of his fellow schoolmates all blabbing away unaware of Harry`s torment. The screams refused to stop and Harry was losing his battle for conciousness.   
  
"I think we need to take him to the infirmary." came Ron`s concerned and probably terrified-that-something-is-not-right voice.  
  
"No,no, this...this...this could have something to do with You-Know-Who. We...we need to take him to Dumbledore."   
  
Then, just as the screams were winning against Harry, they stopped. Just as suddenly as they had appeared. Harry, confused at the abrupt change in his sanity, opened his eyes and looked around. He got up and sat down again still dazed. He blankly stared in front of him as all the sounds of Hogwarts came back. The chattering and the voices, even the scenery shifted back.   
  
"Harry, are you alright? Can you hear me hello..."  
  
"Hermione, back-off. Harry is fine, look he`s blinking that`s good...right?!"  
  
"Shut up Ron. Harry, do you feel okay? Do you need to go to the Infirmary?" Hermoine said leaning from across the table.  
  
Harry shook his head trying to shake off all the mental debris from his head.  
  
"I`m fine, Hermione. I`m okay...I just got a... headache, that`s all." [What in the bloody hell was that!]  
  
"Harry, it has nothing to do with You-Know-Who, does it?" Ron said panicky-like.  
  
"No,no...it`s not my scar. Don`t worry." Harry said.[At least that was true. But if it wasn`t Voldemort. What on God`s green earth could that be?]  
  
Just then a stern-looking woman appeared through the double doors with several first-year students in tow.All looking self-consious and scared. All wondering the same things all new students wonder about.[What house will I be in?][Will they like me?][Are the teachers scary...Oh, probably that one with greasy hair is. Hasn`t he ever heard of good hygiene? Probably not...] They walked all the way to the front. The other students abruptly stopped talking and watched as the new students marched to their destination. Professor McGonagall stepped up to the platform and announced.  
  
"Students, I apologize for the wait. It seemed that Peeves the Poltergeist has switched all the first-years names and we had to arrange them, again. Now, let the sorting begin. Ablexa, Morgana." The sorting began and once all the students were seated Dumbledore stood up and announced.   
  
"This year we will have a new student joining our school, she has transferred from both Durmstrung and Beuxbatons."   
  
Gasps could be heard from the younger years, with a few snide remarks from the Slytherins. Once the commotion calmed down the headmaster continued.  
  
"Now, before I tell you who she is... Let me tell everyone that just because of her background you needn`t panic. She has taken the truth serum and she has no intent of hurting anyone." At this the Headmaster snuck a peek at The-Boy-Who-Lived then back at the crowd. "But as a precaution..." Dumbledore looked at Professor Flitwick and nodded his head. Suddenly all the doors in The Great Hall magically swung closed. Most of the younger students gasped and all the students started to murmur and some were starting to get get scared. For what can be so important or dangerous that the Headmaster had to lock them in.   
  
'Headmaster is this really appropriate?' whispered the woman who led the first years earilier.   
  
'Minerva, this is just a precaution. We cannot have the students running away at the start of school. You do know that they are all terrified with the whole Vol-'  
  
Professor Mcgonagall cringed.  
  
'The whole You-Know-Who issue. And the last thing we need is a rampage this evening.' Dumbledore reassured her.  
  
'I wish you know what you`re doing Albus.'  
  
'I do.'  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore raised his hands to tone down the students` voices.[Here goes...] And once again addressed them...  
  
"And now she has decided to start her 5th year here at Hogwarts. Let me present Ms. Gwen Cryptaviscus Riddle."   
  
End of Prologue  
  
A/N: What do you think? Please Review. 


	2. Quand lumière et obscurité rencontre

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of these characters (except Gwen and my other creations) or any of these places etc. They all belong to the great J.K.Rowling (except the places that exist outside U.K.) and various publishers. Don't sue me because all you're going to get is nothing.  
  
A/N: Wow! I'm doing another chapter. I donut usually get around to make another chapter. Yey me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please R+R it will make me write more. Thanks.  
  
Visions of Paradise  
  
by: Solstice  
  
Take your self and disappear   
  
You are still no longer welcome here   
  
Fear drives you to act this way   
  
The sum of all you've done will be the debt that you pay   
  
- "Seize the Day", Default  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter two: Quand lumière et obscurité rencontre  
  
The Great Hall was silenced. The air, tense and afraid to move. The candles above everyone's head cast eerie shadows at the figures frozen, unmoving. It was like time had just stopped and had no intention of resuming. A figure emerged from the darkness, its hood covering the face of the girl who was about to turn the whole of Hogwarts into a war zone. Within the darkness of her hood a smirk crept up and decorated her face. [Typical], was the only thing she had in her mind. She stepped up to the stool that held the sorting hat. She sat down and wore the ancient hat. Still in the still silence the mood had changed slightly from one of uncertainty to one of anticipation and for some, of fear. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and the air changed again as if the whole school was holding their breaths, not wanting to exhale. A voice within Gwen's head started to talk. Its voice was smooth and full of wisdom.  
  
"Ah.... long time no see. What brings you back to my presence, young one?"  
  
"Need I answer? You can read my thoughts right?" replied the girl with an impatient tone.   
  
"Yes, yes, sharp as ever...and I see you are now impatient. Dear one, that is not a very attractive trait for a young girl like you."  
  
"Oh, so now I'm taking dating advice from a hat. How very reassuring."  
  
"Hmmm, as arrogant as ever."  
  
"Just get it over with, Mentis. I am in a bit of a hurry."  
  
"Mentis, you're the first one to say my name in over 5 centuries."  
  
"Look, you know my condition right? So you probably understand that I need to get out of here as soon as humanly possible. No insult intended."  
  
"Yes, but don't you just enjoy all the student's faces right now. Their fear so vivid."  
  
"I know. It's fun to watch and....wait, stop changing the subject. Analyze me already."  
  
"My pleasure young one..."  
  
********************   
  
Inside, Harry's mind was reeling. [What the...Where did.... How the...Damn...] Incoherent thoughts made a circus of Harry's brain. Just like everyone else, the trio remained stunned transfixed at the sudden goings-on around them. The silence was deafening that you could slice the pressure with a knife. It was Ron who recovered first.  
  
"Harry, do you think...?"  
  
But Harry just kept staring at the figure that sat there, being sorted. A feeling came upon him. A cold chill down the spine but at the same time a warm bubbling sensation around the stomach area. All literary skills had left him and there wasn't the slightest sound from anyone else either.  
  
"Harry, Harry, snap out of it! Harry!" Ron whispered.  
  
But Ron's attempts at a conversation got lost in the jungle of Harry's mind.   
  
Then Sorting Hat's mouth or what appeared to be its mouth anyway, started to open and then said...  
  
*****************  
  
"What's the hold up Mentis?"  
  
"Hmmm....maybe Gryffindor, eh? You have the bravery here there is no doubt."  
  
"Are you joking? The world wouldn't stand for it. You know it, I know it, even owls know it."  
  
"Ravenclaw? You do have a great mind..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Hufflepuff...."  
  
"Bleach"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
***************  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"   
  
  
  
***************  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was dead silent. Not even a cough was heard. The figure, to which all eyes were fixated on, with the grace of a cat unfurling and stretching out its claws, stood up and slowly took off the Sorting Hat. After which she gently placed it back on the stool. Then, she calmly started walking when...  
  
Finally, the Headmaster was the one who spoke first.  
  
"Ah, Miss Riddle, I regret to inform you that you must wear the prescribed uniform of the school. If you'd like you may change in your room then come back down for the annual feast starting the year...."   
  
She just ignored the headmaster and kept walking...  
  
"Miss Riddle?"  
  
Suddenly, a gust of wind came from nowhere and blew at the tablecloths of all five long tables. It made the tapestries adorning the wall seem to dance. The grand double doors at the entrance of the hall began creaking, trying to break the bonds that held it shut. There was the crackling of magic around the hall. The sound of the spell previously cast by Professor Flitwick being broken was heard. The windows all shattered and a million broken shards of glass began pouring out. The doors were banging now, resisting its locks. The hats of everyone present were flying in every direction. Students were jumping up and down, running, screaming some even tried to cast protection spells but nothing was stopping the wind. Professors were running towards Gwen.  
  
"Miss Riddle!"  
  
***************  
  
The glass all flew towards Gwen encircling her. She stood still and the glass cocooned her. Through the glass one could see what one might only describe as a mini-tornado inside the glass cocoon. The professors all ran toward the spectacle when the double doors slammed open emitting another gust of cold wind, so strong it prevented the professors from coming any closer. The students started running for the exit but the wind was too strong. It knocked the plates and utensils off the tables and ripped the tapestries off the walls. The illusion of the sky outside on the ceiling went out like a candle and revealed a high dome-shaped ceiling. Lights from everywhere flickered on and off. Hysteria was beginning to break out.  
  
"Ms. Riddle!! Can you hear us?!" Minerva McGonagall shouted   
  
The glass then dispersed again and went back to their respectful windows coming together as if it was never shattered. The doors slammed shut and reinstated its bonds while the wind disappeared as quickly as it had come. Everything went back to where they were. The magical sky resumed and the tapestries fixed themselves up. The utensils went back to their positions and it was as if nothing happened. But that wasn't what all the people present was gaping at. That wasn't the cause of the whole student body stopping, encircling Gwen with about 10 feet of distance on either side. No, it was the figure in the center of it all. She was standing there in her Hogwarts uniform barely batting an eyelash, barely lifting her hand. The dreadful silence resumed.   
  
"Happy now?" was the only thing she muttered before walking the expanse of the hall again. Evoking movement for no one wanted to come close to her. This time, she stopped directly a few feet in front of where Harry Potter was with Hermione and Ron on either side of him. She brought down her hood and nodded at the Boy-Who-Lived as a sign of greeting.... or challenge. Harry stood still and their eyes met. Energy could be felt passing between them. Their gaze was intense and it wasn't wavering. The crowd was beginning to move away, in anticipation and anxiety of what was to come.   
  
"Harry! What are you doing?" It was Hermione who spoke.   
  
"Harry! Harry!" Ron said hysterically pulling at Harry's robes.  
  
He nodded as if to say 'I accept', ending the connection.  
  
They all continued to stand still with the air thickening with the pressure.   
  
With that she once again called forth, without any gestures or words, the wind and opened the doors. She then exited and the wind, for the second time that night, slammed the doors upon all the shocked expressions of the students and professors.  
  
***************  
  
As Gwen walked on a figure emerged from the shadows to her right. It was male, with platinum blond hair and eyes of gray. He has an aristocratic air about him and the glare of pure ice. A drawling voice, one that matched hers, was heard saying,  
  
"What a grand entrance...But, then again you always loved grand entrances."  
  
"So there you are, no wonder I didn't hear girly shrieks in there, you were out hear all this time."  
  
"Ha, ha, that was mildly amusing. Are you coming back in then? I would like to introduce you to my so-called friends. Assure them that old Voldie hasn't abandoned us."  
  
"What, and give the whole of Hogwarts a heart attack. Besides, it is about that time and I need to be going. The moon is already up and I am not well equipped yet. Besides I need to let those professors stew in their juices for a while. And Potter is in there, my condition might worsen."  
  
"So, you have met our golden boy. What do you think of him?"  
  
"I think this would be an interesting year for the whole of the wizarding world."  
  
***************  
  
In the Great Hall, panic was ensuing. Questions and complaints burst forward from the mouths of the students. All directed to the Headmaster. He went back to his seat and shouted,  
  
"SILENCE!!"  
  
The students in turn stopped their pleas and remained still, waiting for the Headmaster's words.  
  
"I assure everyone that she is not a danger to anyone."  
  
A voice was heard,  
  
"Not a danger? She just destroyed then rebuilt the whole hall with what can only be described as wandless magic. Which is forbidden and tied with the Dark Arts."  
  
Shouts of agreement surfaced. The younger years were trembling while the older years were determined to have her expelled.  
  
"Plus, her last name is Riddle. She must be related to You-Know-Who."  
  
"She must be a spy."  
  
More accusations emerged and the whole hall was once again filled with cacophonous ramblings.  
  
Albus Dumbledore raised his voice again, "SILENCE!"  
  
"I have had a meeting with the Minister of Magic and various other officials about this matter. We have put her through tests, inquisitions and even Veriteserum. The kind used to get confessions out of criminals. We have owled all your parents and invited them all to the said meetings and conferences. The Minister of Magic himself stated that there is no threat with her. She is not related to Voldemo-"  
  
The student body and the professors cringed  
  
"- it is just by coincidence that she has the same surname with Tom Riddle. That is all! Now, if you would all take your seats and enjoy the feast. And do remember that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to those who want to live past their adolescence. "  
  
With that ending note, piles of food magically appeared and the students, though still disturbed, all went back to their seats.   
  
***************  
  
The hall was tense all throughout the meal. Everybody wanted to leave but Dumbledore refused to let Professor Flitwick lift the sealing charms until the feast was finished. So, everybody was forced to eat and enjoy themselves amidst the overwhelming odds. No one expected such an incident the first day back. Whispers were heard and conversations laced with fear were all over the place. The new student seems to be the topic on everybody's lips, especially for Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
  
"Do you believe what the Headmaster said? I mean do you think she isn't dangerous?" Hermione said with a worried tone.  
  
"Of course she's dangerous, 'Mione. She just turned the Great Hall inside out, not to mention breaking Professor Flitwick's spells, without even raising her hand. Come on, even I can see she's trouble." Ron replied.  
  
"What do you think 'Arry?"  
  
Harry Potter was silent. He had a dazed expression on his face whilst picking on his food with a fork.  
  
"Harry, are you even listening?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Huh? Yeah, trouble, yeah"  
  
"Come on, mate. Snap out of it. Your views please?"  
  
"Look guys-" Harry began. "I agree that she is immensely powerful. Even if she isn't related to Tom Riddle doesn't mean she isn't dangerous. But since, despite all these signs pointing to disaster, she was still allowed to attend Hogwarts then I see only one alternative to put our minds at ease..."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We need to have a little chat with our dear Headmaster."   
  
***************  
  
"I hate to question your ways Albus but are you sure she won't harm anyone? All the other professors are at a loss of things to say. We never expected such power. This was never taken into consideration."   
  
"Minerva, I agree that her little demonstration was not the most appropriate but I stand by my decision. She will be studying here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh and do send her to me tomorrow after lunch, and send Filch along with you."  
  
"But Albus, if you would just share to us what you are up to, we may be calmed. We all feel tense and confused. There is nothing short of your true intentions that you can say to stop our worrying. She is not safe, Albus-"  
  
"She is but a child, Minerva. And you can tell everyone that all I intend is for her to be able to learn something from this school. And you all may learn something from her as well." Dumbledore's reply was laden with finality.  
  
Professor McGonagall was about to exit when the Headmaster added,  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter I presume are arriving soon, please let only Mr. Potter come in. We need to have a little chat."   
  
  
  
***************  
  
Meanwhile, in the backyard of a small suburban home in San Francisco, a little girl with light brown hair and blue eyes is running around chasing a dog. She must be around 7 years old. The dog is rather large and is about the same color as her hair. A woman, in her mid-twenties with blond hair and violet eyes emerges from the house wearing an apron. She takes the girl by the hand and herds both her and the dog inside.   
  
"Dru, the package from Aunt Gwen arrived today." The woman is heard telling the girl.  
  
"Yeah! I hope it have cookies again!!" Dru said running towards the living room.  
  
"Dru, it's has. I hope it HAS cookies. "Corrected to woman.  
  
"Oh yeah. I hope it has cookies again. I like those. With the little sprinkles."  
  
"Here it is," The woman says holding up the package. "You call daddy and tell him to go down here then we can all open your present from Auntie Gwen."   
  
Dru then hurries up the staircase.  
  
It is a sunny Sunday around 2:30 PM in the afternoon. The living room is comfortable but there is a disturbance in the peaceful area. The woman sits down and stares at the package. It is a box wrapped in brown paper. The address in the front reads,   
  
Dru Symone  
  
#5 Rose Street   
  
San Francisco, USA  
  
A squawk was heard. It came from a red owl with black eyes perched on the windowsill. The woman stands up, with a note in her hand and some treats from the pocket of her apron. She feeds the owl and attaches the note to the owl's leg.   
  
"Iyke, take this back to Gwen. No more stopovers. And next time, try to come here at night. The neighbors are already suspicious."  
  
The owl hoots and flies away with one graceful flap of its majestic wings.  
  
  
  
Footsteps are heard and an African-American man around 5 foot ten inches and who is in his early thirties comes down with Dru in his arms. He is bald with magnificent green eyes and a beautiful smile.  
  
"Daddy said I could open the box all by myself." Dru said, jumping down and running to the package.  
  
"Go ahead dear," The woman said," Daddy and I have something to discuss for awhile."  
  
The man and the woman go into the kitchen leaving the girl alone. The woman gets her wand from her apron pocket and casts a silencing charm for the kitchen. The dog is already there. It suddenly changes into a man who looks younger, though is taller, than both the man and woman. He speaks first,  
  
"One more year and it will be time. Do you think you can both protect this girl when the time comes?" He speaks with an Australian accent.  
  
"Dorian, we have protected her for 5 years now. There has been no problems since then. Why is this matter coming up now?" The man said.  
  
The woman speaks up, "Ace is right. Nothing has gone wrong. She doesn't remember a thing and as far as she is concerned, Gwen is her aunt. Someone who always forgets when Dru's birthday is and who always sends her gifts for what she thinks is for her birthday. She will be fine."  
  
Dorian's voice rises; "You do not understand the gravity of this situation. I should have had this meeting ages ago. How are you sure that Dru remembers nothing from that night? Her memory was not erased and she has nightmares. One more year and the ritual will be started. One more year! He-who-must-not-be-named must never find out about Dru or he could get her and use her as leverage. How many times did we have to move because information almost leaked out? There is far more danger in keeping this girl than neither both of you would admit. I realize you both harbor feeling for this child but you must look past it if you want to truly protect her. You are getting too close."  
  
"What would you want us to do then? Leave her in an orphanage!!" Ace loses his temper and bangs on the counter.  
  
"Calm down, Ace. I am sure Dorian has a good plan. He has never stirred us wrong before," The woman patiently said. Addressing Dorian, "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"All I am saying is that we must not let our feelings get the best of us. As we speak, Gwen is now in Hogwarts. She has contacted me yesterday to infrom me of the situation. Things are beginning to happen. We must focus and not let her nor Dru down." Dorian replies.  
  
"OUR feelings Dorian? Are you developing a paternal thing for our Dru?"  
  
Dorian intentionally ignores the question and instead says, "Next Saturday we are to go to Mexico City and meet the newest member of our little team. Remember that things are starting to shake and our mission may crumble. Be careful."  
  
With that Dorian transforms back to his dog animagus and runs out the door.  
  
"Come on, Ace. We should go back to Dru." With that, Setyn lifts the silencing charm.  
  
As they exit the kitchen they see Dru on the floor emptying the box with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Mommy? Is this all auntie gave me?" Dru asks.  
  
Setyn and Ace exchange looks.  
  
"Yes, dear. Is there a problem?" Setyn asks kneeling down.  
  
"Well, she gave me the coins again but there are weird things, like a stick and stuff..."  
  
Ace and Setyn both look shocked at the wand in Dru's hand along with vials of different colored liquids and an amulet with a sword and black rose etched in it.  
  
"Daddy, mommy, she also gave me this paper. I can't read it. Here daddy." Dru hands the note to Ace. It reads,  
  
"Erudio suus habitum. To infio."  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Loosely translated from the phrase "Train her well. It begins." I am not an expert in the Latin language so forgive me if my Latin phrase is wrong. I am winging it. So, that is it my second chapter. Please R+R. More will come if you do. 


End file.
